PMD Deleted Scene: Leaves and Flower Buds
by Wish counselor
Summary: One of the deleted scenes of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Saga. This tells a tale of unwanted plans for Celebi and Grovyle when the wine they drink brings many more chemical reaction during their bedtime. A reason why you must not drink alcohol during prom, breaks, or anywhere else. Their story is only one of many reasons. Rated M and above only


**PMD Deleted Scene: Leaves and Flower Buds.**

**Pairing: Grovyle (M) x Shiny Celebi (F): [Reference to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Saga]**

The new life for me was the best thing that I've ever achieved. But all in all, Grovyle gave it all to me. This is my story on how I encourage him to "mate" a legendary like me. Grovyle meant so much to me that after living in the future for so long, I never felt like a legendary anymore (no thanks to the Planet's Paralysis). I see him as my equal half. He confessed his love to me as well after the dark future has ended.

…

Months has passed since my time, which was the dark future back then, had been restored thanks to Dialga, our friends from the past, and our group's effort to restore time. Grovyle and I were living at "Treeshroud Forest of our time". The forest in our time however, is more crystal colored compared to the past.

But at that time, I had to do a bit of shopping in my preparation for our marriage proposal tonight. I completed step one back then by a true love's kiss. Oh how happy are we to finally get it done together. What I had to get though were two things: Torterra Nut, A bottle of Shuckle Berry Juice, and a bottle of Seedot Juice. Believe it or not, in our time, we dug out and discovered much more about the livelihood of the human race before. Though we tried mimicking human technology, we wanted it all natural nature in my case.

I'm a bit off topic here …

Back on where I am now, it is close to midnight. That night last night was so sweet for us. But on this night, our bedtime has an … unexpected reason to occur so fast. I wanted him to mate me after that night. But we only get to see how we really did it ourselves.

_Flashback:_

_Waking up just this morning, Grovyle's thick roots are still hanging deep on to my soft fleshy soil. He carries me tied at him as we take a bath on our personal wash room and clean each other of our loving mess. "Uhhmm … sorry for the sudden impulse last night. I've got carried away by-" _

_A kiss always resolves a couple's stress according to a friend of mine, "Grovyle. You're funny when you apologize and complain yourself. Just let yourself loose every now and then. I wouldn't mind you plant your seeds inside me every night."_

"_Celebi. You know I wouldn't just mindlessly have sex with you in every bed session." He's so serious as always. He changed so little._

"_I know you wouldn't. I think you deserve it as a way for my bad choices back then. It's a little order that I ask for you. Want my body? Have your fantasies go all out creative and do it until you're satisfied." Winking back at him … I regret not joining with him during our great escape in the past, now that I think about that._

"_That event on the time paralysis is just a thing in the past. Don't give me that as a reason so that you could get the pleasures you wanted." Being as resilient as always, that is why I love him._

_It's then that we disconnect ourselves from each other and clean ourselves up. After drying up though, we can hear a faint sound of blissful moaning from the Sableye Pack's room. Four of them were boys along with two girls if you're asking._

"_Grovyle. Did you do it due to your heat craving for me?" he's been scratching the back of his neck ever since we mated last night every now and then. I had to admit that he was hesitant at first. So we decided that we will do the last part tomorrow evening. Just after I fell asleep, then … he had sex the way he wanted throughout the night. He only gives me a no._

"_Uhm … Celebi? Can I … do it once more? Tonight?"_

"_Sure! I still owe you from saving me against Spiritomb back then."_

"_I hope your reasons are meaningful."_

A long story short.

The Sableye gave us a bottle of Magost Wine, my most favorite wine, since they wanted to owe us an apology to the things they did back then as enemies. After Grovyle and I having a couple of glasses with it, we sleep on our wooden haystack bed and just begin kissing passionately at each other again. It is until he places himself on top of me and slams his penis inside my vagina. My muffled scream vibrated at his mouth just to prevent me from screaming while he enjoys pumping himself inside of me as quick as possible.

He feels so detailed, big, and strong. So strong that I just came out cumming all over his penis. As he continues his fun with my body, I lock my legs at his thighs to bring him closer and closer inside of me. This did not change his current speed as I cum out some more at our already sloppy legs when I let my vagina lock him in place.

"Ngh! This is my buck for you to carry!" Slamming deep in my womb, he hooks himself to me hard as he delivers his good stuff for me to carry. His seeds. Nobody else. Fill me to the brim.

"So then my beloved Grovyle. I think you already occupied my belly bank." My eyes are weary, I'm panting out of exhaustion, and just about to pass out of tiredness. Seeing his expression, he's very tired. I thought that he'll pass out like me.

It's not until I close my eyes, he starts to pump himself at me. I moan a lot at first since the head of his penis is hooking itself in my womb. But once he starts doing it fast, I feel like he is pulling not just his penis. He's also pulling out my womb along with his penis. Moaning in bliss like both of us did, it slightly hurts for me on the inside as plenty of minutes pass. I tried shouting out for him to slow down. But he kisses me on the lips again as I'm about to cum out again. Eventually, I came out for the third time. Only then, I get to know what it feels like to root my husband inside of my vagina.

_Flashback:_

" … _If you let your grass type mate continue to pound himself in your treasure within a matter of prolonged minutes, your vagina releases a chemical pheromone which will latch on to the penis to develop roots that will 'knot' snuggly inside you. It just gets tighter if your husband's penis just latches himself in your womb unless your husband is like a fire type like I do." Shaymin was a flirty friend of mine who likes doing romantic stuff._

"_Like you expect me to have Victini, your husband, lay on to my body." I was annoyed so much._

"_Of course not! It's from my personal experience!"_

"You said that I owe you from saving you, right? Since you … involve the past, I may as well give you triple the amount you must carry." Is he 'smuging' at me?

"Grov—Ahhh!" playing along with our role play, he starts pounding at me once more, only much faster than a while ago. Looking at my occupied pussy, he only pulls himself out slightly before he hits me so hard that I let out a moan with every push and pull he does to my vagina and womb. It's so blurry that I couldn't compensate my hold onto him when my legs give out. In return, he spreads my legs as our joined parts sprout out for him to see me in all of my glory while I cum out more of my essence. Looking at the bottle of our wine, I couldn't believe on what those Sableye did to us.

So much time has passed as he continues his sexual play with my body. My belly also feels so sore since he was pulling and pushing out my vagina and womb so fast and hard that I sleep unconsciously and feel the pressure of his work on me as he slowly grows thicker and bigger inside of me. I don't think his seeds will be going out of me anytime soon.

It's until I feel the twitching that I know he is almost done. He tries to bury it so deep in me but what he did startled my mind. He starts to pull his penis out of me until he inches himself where I can feel the pain from him pulling out my vagina and womb as well. He continues to extend it that it hurts so much more. When he has half of himself pulled out, he then slams himself very deep and releases more of his cum into my already occupied womb. Screaming out so loud in pleasure, it's making me so stuffed that I think I'm going to pop as he continues unloading his largest buck of sperm inside me. I may have cum out much more, but it's nothing compared to Govyle filling my womb too much with sperm.

"_I fell like already carrying our baby." _As he collapses on top of me asleep and still rooted in my womb, I sleep at his mighty embrace. Life wouldn't be the same if I haven't met him back then. The Pidgey's chirp only came to my ears a few moments later. But who cares if I didn't mate another legendary like I am? I don't really see myself as a legendary anymore. As long as he's with me, I have no complains.

Those naughty Sableye however …


End file.
